


Suspicions Part 2

by Leo_nine



Series: Thor, God of Thunder and perfect boyfriend [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Thor isn’t used to feeling jealous.If he was honest, it had started the night with the ridiculous ‘soulmate’ quiz, when you pretended to be matched with Cap not Thor. He knew that you’d just been kidding about wanting to change boyfriends but even so it had preyed on his mind - why had you joked about dating Steve in particular and not one of the others?





	Suspicions Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Reader and Thor are in a relationship.
> 
> Follows on directly from Suspicions (both stories can be read as stand-alone).
> 
> All feedback and comments gratefully received,

You didn’t believe in love at first sight. At least, the younger version of you didn’t. As a scientist, your life revolved around evidence, data, ideas that could be tested and proven, and the thought of instantly loving someone had no place in that world. But then you’d met a man (actually, a demi-god) from a place where magic and science were one and the same thing, and suddenly you’d believed that anything was possible.

And when it turned out that this perfect man loved you back, that was all the proof you needed that the impossible could become a reality. Now your reality involved living in Avengers Tower with a dream job and a wonderful boyfriend who you adored. Life was so good.

The only downside of this idyllic life was the media attention on the Avengers since the Battle of New York, which made it difficult at times to go out as normal. Even though you didn’t get much media attention or endless requests for selfies and autographs like the team, as the known partner of an Avenger you were a potential target and a lack of combat abilities made you more vulnerable. 

As a result, a security team were assigned to discretely monitor you to ensure your safety whenever you left the Tower without Thor. Although you had accepted the need, it grated that you had to be chaperoned and you were determined to show you were capable of looking after yourself. 

Taking classes for self-defence had seemed like a good start. Thor had offered to train you himself but the first attempt in the gym together had not been a success. Well, in fairness it had been pretty damn great but you hadn‘t exactly learnt much about fighting. The sight of his toned body in low-slung shorts, rippling muscles gleaming with sweat, had been far too distracting and you’d spent at least half the time fantasising instead of paying attention.

Plus he was overly concerned about accidentally hurting you because of his size and strength and you couldn’t learn much by fending off such gentle attacks. Eventually you’d taken advantage of the fact he was pulling his punches, knocking him onto his back with a clumsy leg sweep and quickly straddling his body. 

“Gotcha!”

“Doesn’t count, I was taking it easy on you.” He huffed, pretending to be offended.

You grabbed his hands as he protested and pinned his wrists to the floor above his head, flashing a victorious grin at him. ”All’s fair in love and war. Where’s my prize, big guy?”

The sight of you kneeling over him, flushed and breathless with the exertion, was mesmerising and all thoughts of training were suddenly forgotten. Effortlessly breaking free of your grasp, Thor wrapped his arms round you and pulled your body tight against his, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss. 

As his hands slid lower to firmly squeeze your backside, he murmured against your skin. “I’m sure I can find some way of rewarding your efforts, my lady.”

************  
So, although fight training with Thor had been plenty of fun you’d needed to find a new sparring partner if you were actually going to learn anything. Luckily Steve Rogers had stepped in to help and volunteered to show you boxing skills instead. 

Steve was a great tutor who knew how to make it challenging without pushing you too far, probably because he still remembered from his pre-serum days how it felt to be faced with a stronger opponent. With his support you were beginning to make real progress and were growing in confidence with every lesson, proudly showing off each new skill at every opportunity.

Watching you get along with his team mates usually made Thor beam with pride, and he was keen to hear about your training and offer plenty of encouragement and suggestions. Unexpectedly though, since your current boxing sessions had begun he’d been getting pangs of jealousy.

If he was honest, it had started the night with the ridiculous ‘soulmate’ quiz, when you pretended to be matched with Cap not Thor. He knew that you’d just been kidding about wanting to change boyfriends but even so it had preyed on his mind - why had you joked about dating Steve in particular and not one of the others? 

Jealousy was a new and unpleasant experience for Thor, not being insecure by nature. You’d never given him any actual reason to doubt that you were his and his alone, but no matter how much he tried to dismiss the idea as simple paranoia he couldn’t shake it. And seeing you and Steve spending more time alone and sharing little in-jokes about your time in the gym just made it worse. 

Missions and Asgardian matters had taken up more of his attention recently and there had been more days apart than usual. Perhaps you could get lonely in his absence, he wondered guiltily, resolving to spend more time on Earth. He was determined to ensure you knew just how much you meant to him, that you knew you were the centre of his universe.

************  
Back from his latest trip a little early Thor hurried to the rooms you shared, eager to see your smile at his return, to feel your body close to his as you hugged him, to kiss your soft, sweet lips. Sadly there was no sign of you and he sighed heavily, flopping into the nearest chair.

As he was debating where to go next, his eyes happened upon the desk calendar and saw the scribbled note on today’s date. Of course - you were at yoga class with your friend Darcy. It was a regular thing, you’d been going every week for the last month, so he knew it would be a little while until you got back. 

He headed up in the elevator to the labs just in case you were working late and was pleasantly surprised to see Darcy as the doors opened.

“Hey blondie, glad to see you’re back. She’s so mopey when you’re gone.” Darcy smiled. “I’ll tell everyone that she’ll be late in tomorrow, bet you two will want some alone time to catch up.”

Thor chuckled, nodding in agreement. “You know us very well. Do you know where she is, did she go to yoga class without you?”

Darcy’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What’re you on about? We don’t do yoga, why would you think.....” She tailed off, wide-eyed as a look of realisation crossed her face, and stumbled over her next words. “I mean um, yeah, yoga, I was just too busy to go to class tonight.” She tried lamely to change the subject, giving him an overly wide grin. “So anyway, how’s space?”

Thor’s brow furrowed, but before he could ask any further questions, Darcy’s phone beeped to signal an incoming text and she fished in her bag for it gratefully. “Oh, this is urgent, gotta go.”

She hurried off, muttering under her breath angrily. “Shit. Real smooth Darcy.”

************  
Thor paced round the elevator. Darcy wasn’t exactly a master of deception, and it was obvious that you had not been going to yoga as you had claimed but he had no idea what you were actually doing each week. More importantly, why was it something you thought needed hiding? Your openness was one of the many qualities he loved about you and it was concerning that there was something you felt you had to hide, when he had believed that the two of you shared everything.

It gave him an uneasy feeling checking up on you but if it was something that you thought had to be kept secret then it could be dangerous. Still undecided on what to do next, he asked Jarvis whether you were still in the Tower.

The AI’s precise English tones responded immediately. “No, sir, she left the premises 64 minutes ago.”

He suddenly remembered the security agents that would be assigned to follow you if you’d left alone. As long as they were there to ensure your safety in an emergency, then maybe he could keep his emotions in check long enough to talk to you about this when you got back.

“Jarvis, confirm which agents are protecting her tonight.”

“Checking.... no one is currently assigned to monitor her. It was not considered necessary as she left with Captain Rogers as usual.”

The concerns he had about your safety were instantly overpowered by unbridled rage, as image after image of you and Steve together appeared unbidden in his mind.

“Jarvis, locate them NOW.”

************  
The directions from Jarvis, based on a search of traffic camera footage, led him to an area about 15 miles away. Cap’s distinctive Harvey Davidson was easy to spot in a small sidestreet, parked outside a small unassuming apartment building.

There was the faint sound of classical music playing down a corridor to the left as he entered the building. As he considered where to search first, from the direction of the music he heard your unmistakable giggle, a sound that normally filled him with joy that this time felt like a dagger in his heart. 

Glowering as he walked, the sounds led him to an open doorway where he could see two figures standing in the centre of the room. Lightning crackled from his fingers as his worst fears were realised - you and Steve sharing a smile with bodies pressed tightly against each other, one of his arms round your waist, the other holding your hand with fingers intertwined.

A guttural roar, heavy with anger and pain, erupted from Thor’s throat. Turning at the unexpected sound, your happiness at seeing your boyfriend became panic as you realised how this must look to him.

Before you could react further Thor had already covered the distance, grabbing Steve by the neck with one huge hand and backing him up against the far wall.

“Whoa, pal, this isn’t what you think.” Steve managed to croak a few words out before the iron grip around his throat tightened. He never wanted to fight a friend and honestly he didn’t think he’d stand a chance against an enraged God of Thunder.

Thor’s eyes locked on Steve as he ignored your horrified protests, your hands pulling ineffectually on his arm. “And what should I think when I find you here with your hands all over each other? I know that you have been sneaking off together for weeks.” 

“Nothing’s going on, I swear. Please, Thor .....” you begged.

“If it’s nothing then why have you been hiding this, getting Darcy to cover for you?” He tried in vain to hold on to his rage, knowing that lurking beneath it was something worse that he did not want to face. Thor finally looked at you, voice cracking as he found the courage to ask the question that tormented him. “Do you care for him more than for me?”

You let out a sob as you saw the pain you’d unintentionally caused, and reached up to stroke his cheek. “No! Oh god, no. You’re the one I’m in love with, only you. Steve is just a friend .... that’s why I’m helping him with dance lessons.”

“Dance lessons?” Thor said, sagging with confusion and relief as he released his grip. Now he wasn’t so focussed on revenge, he noticed the terrified-looking lady standing near the door who gave him a small wave.

“This is my fault.” Steve said hoarsely, rubbing his throat where bruises were already starting to appear. “I mentioned that I never learned how to dance, and she offered to help me. Sounds crazy but its sort of a link to my past. Keeping it quiet was my idea, I just didn’t want everyone to know and make a big deal of it.”

You nodded. “And I thought I could surprise you at the next party with my new dance skills. So I made up that stupid story about yoga so you wouldn’t wonder why I was going out. Not my best plan, I’m so sorry to have upset you.”

Although Thor was still struggling to process everything and get his jealousy under control, his voice softened. “You have my apologies, Steve. You are a good friend, I should have known better.” 

Steve shook his head. “Sure I’d have done the same if I thought someone was stealing my girl.” He headed over to calm the shaken dance teacher, giving the two of you a bit of privacy.

You took Thor’s face in your hands tenderly and locked eyes with him. “I really screwed this up, you should never have had to find out this way. You mean everything to me, my darling, hurting you was the last thing I’d ever want to do. I love you with all my heart. No secrets ever again, I promise.”

The tension in his face eased and he enveloped you in his strong arms, hugging you tight as though his life depended on it. “I was just afraid I’d lost you. I missed you so much.”

“You could never lose me.” You stretched up onto tiptoes to kiss him and his mouth eagerly met yours, his fingers tangling in your hair as he caressed your face. When the kiss finally ended, neither of you spoke for a time, each taking comfort from the other’s presence.

Standing there holding each other close, it felt like everything was back to normal and you started to relax again. “I’m so glad you’re back. I really wanted to tell you, but Steve begged me to keep it quiet. It seemed really important to him. Mind you, can you imagine all the Captain Twinkletoes jokes if Tony found out?” 

“Perhaps I should start calling you Twinkletoes after this.” Thor smiled at the idea. “Although I do prefer other parts of your body much more than your feet. Does this dancing involve any shaking of your rear?”

Snuggling closer to him, you giggled. “Cheeky. I’ll give you a private performance later that I’m sure you’ll enjoy. And if you like, you could come with us to next week’s lesson and I can show you the rest of my fancy new moves.” 

The mood changed instantly at the mention of another lesson and you felt his body tense. Thor’s jaw clenched as he spoke. “You’re going to keep coming here with him?”

The question took you by surprise and you studied his face, trying to read his emotions. “Wait, this is about more than me keeping a secret. Were you upset that I went out without telling you, or upset that I went out with Steve?”

His tone was defensive. “You have been spending a great deal of time with him recently.”

“Yeah, in the gym punching a bag, its not exactly romantic dinners and candlelight. You don’t actually think I would ever cheat on you?” The long pause before he started to answer was not what you’d expected and you backed away from him, shocked. “Oh my god, you do!”

”It’s hard to trust someone when they’re having secret meetings with another man...”

You interrupted. “With a friend.”

“I don’t usually find you in the arms of your other friends,” There was an edge to his voice as he reached to pull you back towards him. “Seems like there could be something going on if I can’t know where you’re going or who you’re with.”

“Maybe I should get your permission before I do anything from now on.” you snapped, brushing his hands away.

“Yes, maybe you should. You belong to me.” He knew before the words left his mouth that it was a mistake.

You took another step back, hardly believing what you’d heard. Was this really how he saw you - as his property, something to be controlled. 

“I’m your girlfriend, not some slave girl that you can order around. All the time you spend in Asgard without me, have I ever questioned you about what you’re doing or who you’re doing it with? For all I know you could be screwing half of the nine realms behind my back. But I don’t worry about it because I trust you. I trust that you love me and wouldn’t ever betray me like that. And I was stupid enough to think you felt the same.”

You expected your outburst to be met with an equally fiery response. The silence that followed felt worse, much worse, and he couldn’t look you in the eye. Your chest suddenly felt tight and you had to get away. 

“I’ll be at Darcy’s. Call her later if you feel the need to check that I’m not sneaking off with someone else.” You knew it was petty but couldn’t stop yourself.

Avoiding Thor’s attempt to grab your hand, you turned and ran through the doorway, unable to hold back the tears any longer. 

Outside, you stood taking deep breaths in a futile attempt to calm down, uncertain of what to do next. Someone gently touched your shoulder and your heart leapt with the thought that Thor had followed you after all, that maybe there was a chance to fix this. 

Instead, the blue eyes you saw as you looked up were Steve’s, his face full of concern. “Hey y/n, is there anything I can do? Do you need a ride?”


End file.
